Question: Is $f(x) = 3^{x^2-3} - |x|$ an even function, odd function, or neither?

Enter "odd", "even", or "neither".
Answer: $$f(-x) = 3^{(-x)^2-3} - |-x| = 3^{x^2-3} - |x| = f(x) $$which means $f$ is $\boxed{\text{even}}$.